<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сложный план из двух ходов by Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527179">Сложный план из двух ходов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маг и п_ла_ин [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда путешествие оборачивается разочарованием. И самое возмутительное, что Дрейк находит библиотеку, а Ло — нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Маг и п_ла_ин [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 one piece fall fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сложный план из двух ходов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку AU.</p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka">ebobulochka</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>Дрейк подпрыгнул от неожиданности, на всякий случай оглядел себя и развернулся к вышедшему на берег Ло. Но подошёл тот сбоку, так что и сам отлично видел, чем Дрейк занят.</p><p>— Читаю?.. — неуверенно предложил он.</p><p>— Говорит «читаю», будто это самое обычное дело, — хмуро возмутился Ло, бесцеремонно вырвал книгу и уставился на обложку. — «Легенды Тумана». Серьёзно?</p><p>— Я подумал, что тебе понравится.</p><p>— И решил проверить, интересно или нет?</p><p>— Ну, — потёр слегка сожжённую солнцем шею Дрейк, — да? Не смотри так, я не знал, когда ты придёшь.</p><p>— Да, это я тоже вложил в свой первоначальный вопрос. Мы договорились вернуться к лодке через трое суток. Прошло полдня.</p><p>— Но ты тоже здесь, — улыбнулся Дрейк.</p><p>— Прошло полдня, но ты уже меня раздражаешь, едва ли через минуту после встречи.</p><p>— Понял, понял, — сдался Дрейк, выставив перед собой руки. — Я дошёл до Дневного храма, поговорил с парой аколитов, прилежно послушал от мастера, что надо ценить природу, посмотрел на красоты. Понял, что не моё, набрал книг со сказаниями в библиотеке и решил подождать тебя тут.</p><p>— И как, много книг? — хмыкнул Ло.</p><p>— Забил всю твою каюту, — признался Дрейк. — Но я правда подумал, что они тебе понравятся, тут тысячи лет слагают всякие легенды.</p><p>— Всю каюту, — только и уставился Ло. — А спать я где буду?</p><p>— Как и до этого в… моей каюте? — неуверенно спросил Дрейк. А потом напрягся: — Это не то, чем кажется.</p><p>Он ждал, что Ло — обоснованно — укажет на то, что уж слишком подозрительно вышло. Поворчит вдоволь, но признает в итоге, что тащил книги Дрейк скорее всего из лучших побуждений — такой план из двух ходов для него слишком сложен.</p><p>Но Ло только тяжело вздохнул, сел рядом и устало положил голову ему на плечо.</p><p>— Я примерно так же, но без книг.</p><p>— В храме тёмных учений нет библиотеки? — пошутил Дрейк и начал медленно гладить его по голове.</p><p>— Не поверишь, но да, — драматично закатил глаза Ло. — Мастер гильдии получил тёмную силу из древнего фолианта, предал брата, убил учителя и вернул магию в заброшенный пару десятков лет храм Ночи, заражая святую землю вокруг в жажде показать всем, что тёмный путь сильнее. Скучно до зубного скрежета. Последователи владеют лишь базовыми теневыми техниками, только и слушают его россказни, открыв рот, потому что сам фолиант он никому не даёт.</p><p>— И воюют с его теперь навеки врагами, потому что у мастера смертельная обида? — участливо уточнил Дрейк.</p><p>— Да, обида, что зажали ещё больше силы. Ну правда, скука, — вздохнул Ло. — А в Дневном что о нём говорят? Что предатель и злодей, и за это его ждёт расплата?</p><p>— Нет, — тихо сказал Дрейк, теперь гладя Ло по спине. — Брат, которого предали, как раз там текущий мастер. Он рассказывал спокойно — как и подобает служителю баланса святых земель, — но я всё равно уловил его почти отчаяние. Ему больно, что брат так поступил, хочется его вернуть, но и не бороться с тем, что тот вредит лесу, он не может.</p><p>— Меня всегда это поражало, кстати, — перебил Ло.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Силы природы — это не только как цветы медленно распускаются на солнце, летают бабочки и плывут по небу облака. Силы природы — это и шторма, и бури, и ледяные обвалы, и другие уносящие тысячи жизней катаклизмы. Но при этом… как тебе всегда полагалось быть приличным воином Света, хоть Светом и можно выжигать начисто огромные площади, а вашей магией даже подчинять своей воле, так и эти служители баланса в природе не могут позволить себе ничего интересного.</p><p>— Считается, что чем большая сила тебе доступна, тем важнее понимать, какие последствия она несёт для мира и его обитателей, — Дрейк придвинул его поближе и улыбнулся ему в макушку.</p><p>— Всё равно скучно, — расслабился в его руках Ло и закрыл глаза. — Дольше плыли сюда и искали эти их сокрытые храмы, теперь я устал и разочарован.</p><p>— Ну, тебя может развеселить, что мастер местной доброй стороны сказал, что я угроза и мне следует уйти.</p><p>— Тебе? — Ло резко сел и уставился на него. — Ты так сказал: «Понял, что не моё», будто тебе хотя бы предложили поучиться их пути. Мне казалось уж тебя-то они сами попросят остаться. Я думал, ты хотел бы чего-то такого.</p><p>— И всё равно дал мне сюда приплыть? — тоже удивился Дрейк. — Думая, что я тебя оставлю? Погоди, или ты собирался тоже…</p><p>— Неважно, — перебил явно смущённый Ло и пристроился обратно к его боку. — Но тебе хоть объяснили, почему?</p><p>— Не особо: мастер любит туманно выражаться, — задумался он, возвращая руку на голову Ло. — Что-то о том, что я давно на земле, слишком нарушил баланс и могу навлечь беду.</p><p>— Природе мы тоже навредили, хоть и не сами, а запершая нас магия, — тихо добавил Ло. — По крайней мере, обиженный жизнью тёмный меня за это похвалил. А потом тоже велел убираться, потому что я слишком силён.</p><p>— С этими масками и не узнать, близнецы они или нет, — хмыкнул Дрейк, — но что братья — охотно верится. Логично, что они чувствуют чужую магию, кстати: как ещё узнать, кто именно вредит лесу. Ну, или как ему посильнее навредить.</p><p>— Да-да, — закатил глаза Ло. — Надеюсь, их конфликт как-то разрешится, но даже если нет, вникать в него или принимать участие я не собираюсь. И знаю место, где нашим знаниям точно найдутся применения, хватит с меня путешествий и упрёков в излишней силе, — недовольно заявил он.</p><p>— Место, куда ты первоначально хотел отправиться?</p><p>— Именно. Я узнал точное расположение, можем плыть в любой момент.</p><p>— И всё равно согласился отправиться сюда, даже был готов остаться здесь на какое-то время, реши я поучиться единению с природой, — довольно прошептал Дрейк ему на ухо, вызывая лёгкую дрожь.</p><p>— Я был готов попытаться, — хотел огрызнуться Ло, но вышло почти жалобно. — Меня бы всё равно надолго не хватило, и я бы просто уговорил тебя бросить эту скучную затею.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— Ну правда, — Ло зачем-то пытался спорить дальше, но то, как подался ухом навстречу его дыханию и ёрзал, едва ли помогало. — Ты меня знаешь, я не выдержу медитаций.</p><p>Дрейк улыбнулся, мягко развернул его к себе и склонился поцеловать. Сначала в висок, потом едва коснулся щеки и застыл, задев уголок губ. Второй рукой обнял за талию и притянул, устраивая у себя на коленях. Ло подставил лицо и поддался ласке: расслабился под ладонями, положил руки ему на плечи. Дрейку нравилось, как в такие моменты Ло больше не прятал глаза; как смотрел только на него: весь груз его обширных знаний, волнений из прошлого и страхов о будущем, которые, наверное, никогда не отпустят их обоих до конца — всё оказывалось где-то не здесь, не имело над ними власти. Ло смотрел на него чистым живым золотом, свободой, игривым лукавством и всем, чего у Дрейка никогда не было и о чём он не стал бы раньше и мечтать — а теперь не представлял, как без него жить. И Ло находил в ответном его взгляде что-то: вдруг иногда вглядываясь, замирая, а потом долго ходил, довольно улыбался чему-то. Пока так ни разу и не рассказав Дрейку, чему.</p><p>Сейчас Ло смотрел лукаво, явно ожидая, что он будет делать дальше. Дрейк нежно прошелся по губам губами, как всегда прося разрешения, вызывая этим улыбку. Ло слабо выдохнул и сам потянулся поцеловать, медленно и напускно лениво, но, едва задев раскрытым ртом губы, подался назад, заставляя Дрейка невольно потянуться вслед, попытаться поймать. Тепло этих объятий, мягкость таких поцелуев — иногда Дрейк думал, что хочет застыть так навечно: в расходящемся по телу сладком чувстве, в мысли, что Ло весь его, в слабом покалывании пальцев там, где они касаются Ло, в том, как мягко губы льнут к коже. Но, как обычно, не смог сдержаться: чуть крепче сжал руки, всё-таки поймал, почти требовательно, для поцелуя. И Ло просто поддался, сдаваясь в игре. Раскрыл рот, выдохнул тихо-тихо, охотно пуская внутрь его язык. Отвечая с мягким напором, слабо постанывая, так и не отводя обжигающий взгляд.</p><p>— Я смотрю ты и правда устал, — прошептал Дрейк, отстраняясь через какое-то время. — Даёшь мне делать всё, что захочется.</p><p>— Не вижу причин быть против, не когда ты так смотришь, — тихо отозвался в ответ запыхавшийся Ло, всё-таки заставляя покраснеть. И ухмыльнулся: — Но ты прав, я совсем обессилен и раздосадован. Нужно скорее отнести меня в каюту и утешать. Ты же так хитро оставил нам только одну кровать — явно что-то задумал. Собирался обмануть меня добродушным видом, а я тебя раскусил.</p><p>— Вот как?</p><p>— Только так, — важно кивнул Ло, обнимая его за шею. Но Дрейк и сам не знал причин против — с лёгкостью поднялся с ним в руках и послушно отправился к лодке. И если до того, как отплыть от берега к кораблю, быстро сбегал и захватил под неверящий смех Ло чуть не забытую книгу… им и правда некуда было спешить.</p><p>А позже Дрейк думал, как хорошо, что им не было смысла считать друг друга нарушающими в природе какой-то баланс. Может, и стоило бы, со всей их силой, особенно совмещённой вместе: выходило, что они уже оставили нехотя след в мире, но он не отпустил бы то, как Ло его дополняет, как даёт быть с собой, всё давая в ответ.</p><p>И найдётся в этом бескрайнем мире место, где они вместе, не разделяясь слишком надолго, смогут пожить в радость.</p><p>Ведь разлука не приносит ничего, кроме скуки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>